


In the Snow

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Character Death, Cute, F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era, Marriage Proposal, not in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: A story about James proposing to Lily.





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> In this story only James died and Lily is raising Harry alone. Which is only important in the ending.

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird was making beautiful sounds. The meadow limbs were iced and shiny. The stars glowed wonderful. It was the perfect night. He looked to the right at her. She was starring in the sky up to the stars with a little smile on her face and the dreamy look in her eyes, she always gets when she is in her own world.   
“It is perfect,” she whispered, quite so it would not destroy the moment. He sat up and looked down at her.   
“Not as perfect as you are,” he said and leaned a little bit forward to gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
“But I will never shine as bright as the stars,” she said.   
“No, but maybe you finger will” he whispered while he was backing up a little bit. “What?” she asked confused but laughing. She sat up with a beautiful but confused smile in her face. From laing in the snow she still had snowflakes in her hair which let her hair shimmer. When she looked at him her mouth opened and her eyes were expand. He was in front of her down on one knee.   
“My dearest Lily. Since the first moment I saw you I knew that you are the one for me” he said. She laughed a happy laugh, “We were eleven years old.” she said. “And I knew that I would love you forever even if you would never let me speak till the end. I know that you weren’t the biggest fan of mine when we first met” Again you could hear her laugh in the dark of the night. “Anyway, I still think it was because of my super cute looks l and my awesome personality which scared you. Because you could belief that somebody could be that perfect as I was” Now Lily couldn’t keep it up anymore she laughed and laughed so hard that she felt on her back and tried to catch her breath again she lost while laughing so hard.  
“Hey,” he said while growling over her till he was above her in push up position, “I’m trying to be romantic here and try to say something nice to you!” She looked up: “To me? Sounds more like a love letter to you!” He smiled: “I'm just trying to include your thoughts. Si can I continue?” He asked and got back on his knees. “Sure,” she answered while sitting up again.   
“Ok, where were I?” he thought out loud.   
“In the snow,” she said. He gave her the please shut up look and started to talk again, “ As I said you weren’t so sure about our love when we first met like I was, but after a few years you gave me the chance to show you that I’m not a total idiot and said yes to a date with me. This was till that moment the best thing ever happened in my life. And on every date we went, in every minute I spend with you I loved you more and more and even when my live was so big that I could imagine it to grow bigger, I got to know a new side of you which I live and adore so much that I couldn't think about that this is possible. So my beautiful Lily I know that you are a feminist and you don’t like gender roles but I also know that you dream about the perfect wedding and before that the perfect proposal and that you feel a little bit bad about that. But I wanted to give you the perfect proposal and later your dream wedding. And if we had that I want to give you a good life because it’s life I can’t make the promise that it’s going to be perfect but I can promise you that I will do anything I can to make it as perfect as possible.So I hope,” he said and pulled out a little box out of his jacked and opened it, “that when I ask you now “Will you marry me?” that you will say yes.” He looked in her face and saw a little tear falling down her cheek.   
“Yes,” she whispered.

***  
“And that’s the story how mommy and daddy got engaged” Lily said. “That is a cute story mom.” her little son says. She smiled, “Yes it is, So do you think you can go to sleep now”   
“Yes I think so if you check for monsters first.” Lily lays down on the floor and looks under the bed, “Nop, no monsters under her,” she said, “Good night little buddy,” she says and kisses her son on the forehead and left the room. She goes in the living room and looks at a picture of her husband, ”I miss you so much and I hope you are in heaven and still see how beautiful our son is,” she whispered in the silence of the empty house.


End file.
